


A tu lado

by RasenRougue



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Los problemas siempre rodearán a todos aquellos que deseen ser felices, que quieran hallar el verdadero amor, y esto es algo que ni siquiera el mismo Trafalgar Law puede evitar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando logre sincerarse y expresar todo lo que siente?¿Es qué el camino del amor siempre es tan espinoso?





	A tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas! Aquí les traigo un pequeño Oneshot sobre este hermoso hombre *-*9 Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Sin más dilación, ¡que os aproveche la lectura!

El sonido de la chicharra era más una advertencia de que de un momento a otro los pasillos se volverían una verdadera pesadilla, un peligro inminente para cualquiera que quisiera transitar calmadamente. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y nadie se molestaría en considerar la integridad física de ningún estudiante; mucho menos la de un profesor que pecaba de distraído.

La universidad siempre sería un sitio aterrador, el lugar donde los adolescentes dejan de comportarse como niños y forjan su futuro con lentitud, pero con constancia. Al menos ése era el ideal que aquella universidad pretendía infundir en sus alumnos.

Con numerosos campus, los edificios adecuados y maestros bien instruidos, no parecía existir queja entre alguna. Todo era meramente entre el alumnado, que ocasionalmente tenían sus roces; posiblemente porque en aquel recinto estudiantil coexistían diferentes carreras.

Siempre habría divisiones, siempre existirían los populares, los que son marginados sólo por no pensar y actuar como la gran mayoría, los intelectuales, los que infunden temor y es preferible jamás topárselos y los que simplemente no encajan en ningún lado.

Y allí estaba aquel chico, que posiblemente no superaba los veintidós y que, sin embargo, por su propia constitución física y estilo parecía un poco más grande. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y aunque no mostraban demasiada emoción, no pasaban desapercibidos, así como esas ojeras que se le marcaban bajo sus ojos, producto posiblemente de alguno que otro desvelo casual. Su piel morena encajaba increíblemente bien con el tono azabache de sus cabellos. Su perilla lucía de maravilla y aquel gorro blanco, moteado, estilo invernal no desentonaba con el típico uniforme universitario consistente en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, una molesta corbata roja y un saco azul marino.

Aun siendo tan poco sociable con el resto de sus compañeros, era lo suficientemente popular entre las mujeres como para que a éstas se les olvidara lo problemático que podía llegar a ser en compañía de sus viejos amigos. ¿Quién no le tendría miedo a un sujeto todo rudo, pelirrojo con las uñas teñidas y siempre estropeando su traje escolar para colocarle todos esos accesorios punks? ¿O del resto de sus acompañantes que no inspiraban confianza alguna?

—Ey Trafalgar –llamada Kid al moreno con su usual voz rasposa.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó como sí nada, disfrutando de la frescura del medio día. Ambos se encontraban sentados cómodamente sobre el pasto, a escasa distancia de una de las grandes canchas que era empleada para jugar futbol.

—¿No piensas hacer nada? Recuerdo que odiabas perder desde que éramos unos niños. Siempre fastidiabas, ¿lo sabes?

—Y yo no veo que se te haya ido esa manía de pintarte los labios y las uñas. No me ves quejándome.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no desquites tu mal genio conmigo. Ve a cortarte las venas en otro lado –soltó vilmente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona que se ensanchaba más y más.

—Y vamos de nuevo… –soltaron a la par Shachi y Penguin. No había amantes más grandes de las gorras que ellos dos. Y gracias a que nunca se las quitaban, la mitad de su rostro era todo un misterio.

—Ahí va ese engreído de Portgas –musitó malhumorado Killer; él no le tenía mucho aprecio al moreno por cuestiones personales más que de fama.

—Y no va solo, como es costumbre –agregaba Kid burlonamente–. Ya que va bien acompañado de tu pequeña gatita –soltó animosamente. Adoraba ponerles sobrenombres a las chicas sin una razón aparente.

—¿A quién le llamas "mi pequeña gatita"? –interrogó Trafalgar casi asesino. Esas bromas no le iban.

Lo primero que resaltaba en ella eran sus ojos. El tono zafiro de los mismos resultaba el primer atributo físico que todos notaban en cuanto cruzaban su mirada con la de ella. Lo segundo era el azabache de su lacia cabellera que llegaba modestamente hasta sus caderas, y que gozaba de esos bien teñidos mechones carmesí que le proporcionaban un acabado bastante particular. Un proporcionado flequillo dividido en dos secciones más una piel clara, concluían con sus rasgos más marcados.

Aunque tampoco podía pasarse por alto el estuche que llevaba a cuestas; ése que se encargaba de proteger cuidadosamente aquel maravilloso instrumento musical conocido como violín.

—Parece ser que va a tocar algo. Hasta Ace ha llevado consigo su guitarra. Vaya interpretación más rara entre un violín y una guitarra eléctrica –comentaba Killer–. ¿No te parece Law?

—Olvídalo, ya se esfumó –comentaba Kid.

No es que no fuera lo suficientemente coordinada. Sino más bien que ella y esos objetos no se llevaban nada bien. Había iniciado una guerra contra un electrónico y la había perdido; ahora tras su derrota había arrojado al suelo aquel dolor de cabeza. Se había roto y ahora se lamentaba frente a la puerta de su salón de clases.

—…Lo he roto…por quinta vez…en este mes…-sollozó en silencio. Aquellos celulares simplemente llegaban a sus manos y se descomponían solos.

—Tú no tienes remedio. Te vuelvo a comprar otro celular –expresó divertido el moreno en el instante en que se detuvo frente a la entrada del salón; se había tomado las molestias de abrirle para que entrara.

—Law…-susurró su nombre, clavando sus celestes ojos en él como si no creyera del todo que estuviera ahí–. No veo que estés metido en problemas como es usual –miró a sus alrededores una y otra vez. Y en efecto, no había malhechores por ninguna parte.

—Tómalo como una pequeña broma del día de los inocentes –había entrado y la chica le siguió casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa Law? ¿Otra vez agarrándote con Ace? Ustedes siempre peleando por cosas bobas –mencionaba cómodamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre uno de los pupitres que permanecían en la segunda fila–. ¿O es que quieres algún consejo de vida? Kid me ha dicho que no sabes tratar con mujeres.

—Él siempre anda abriendo su bocaza de más –exponía malhumorado mientras se recargaba sobre el asiento que yacía frente a ella–. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

—¿Entonces? –interrogó.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –inquirió con seriedad. Aquel mirar realmente calaba y no había forma de evadirlo.

—¿De qué hablas? La última vez que platicamos fue tras…-calló, algo no iba bien con su memoria; estaba evocando acontecimientos que no eran de su agrado y podía percibirse en su mirada.

—Lo sé, no fue precisamente lo mejor…Ya me disculpé por ello. Lo sabes a la perfección.

—Es cierto. Por lo que no hay nada de qué hablar ahora Law. Si me disculpas, prometí a Ace tocar con él en el festival que pronto se celebrará en la escuela, por lo que debemos practicar –agregaba con mejor cara, pero eso no se aplicaba al moreno; él al contrario de ella no parecía divertirse con la idea. Estaba molesto, la mueca en sus labios lo confirmaba.

—Pospondrás tu práctica. Lo harás mañana –sentenció–. Quiero una respuesta.

—Ace se va a enfadar.

—Él puede enfurecerse todo lo que quiera. Tiene que hacerse a la idea de que ya no puede decir que eres suya.

—Tengo que irme –se puso de pie lista para marcharse. No obstante, fue todo en vano. Trafalgar la había hecho retroceder, dejándole en un tremendo apuro. A su espalda se encontraba aquel pupitre molesto y frente a ella, el hombre que no sólo era más alto que ella sino que también no poseía intenciones de dejarla ir.

—Ya te lo dije Rosse, quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

—¿Para qué? Para que…hagas lo mismo conmigo cuando empezamos a salir… ¡Yo no soy masoquista Law, así que paso de cualquier aspecto emocional contigo! –exclamó firmemente. Aquella mirada que en numerosas ocasiones le había observado calmada y tiernamente, incluso con pena y celos, ahora le mostraba frialdad; ¿cómo podía sentirse mal con una mirada como ésa y al mismo tiempo desear jamás dejar de admirarla?

No había demasiadas cosas malas en Trafalgar Law. Incluso aquel pasado y la reputación que poseían no habían sido suficientes como para evitar que se fijara en él, que sintiera cariño por alguien que pecaba de indiferente y poco sentimental y que incluso cayera dentro de aquella nebulosa nube denominada como enamoramiento. Quizás amaba más sus desperfectos que sus virtudes o quién sabe; desde que posó su mirada en él la razón se le había ido al traste. Ni la lógica podría salvarle ahora.

—…Entre Robin y yo…ya no hay nada…Ella no me importa más… ¿No es suficiente prueba que esté aquí…pidiendo tu aprobación?

Quizás ella no era la chica más bonita que hubiera conocido, pero extrañamente le resultaba atractiva; quizá por sus finas facciones, tal vez por la frescura que parecía emanar cada vez que se le veía interpretando magistralmente el violín, o cuando se dejaba caer despreocupadamente sobre la hierba para leer un buen libro o perderse en sus pensamientos escuchando canciones que sólo parecían gustarle a ella y a nadie más. Probablemente la libertad con la que vivía la vida era lo que más le agradaba de ella.

—Siempre me decías eso…Pero en esa ocasión quedó comprobado que no era cierto…-su voz se quebraba, su mirada cedía, se hundía rápidamente en el piso que le sostenía. Allí estaba esa pesada punzada acribillándole el corazón; los celos siempre habían sido demasiados dolorosos para ella.

Había peleado en diferentes ocasiones contra los viejos amores del futuro cirujano y siempre concluía en lo mismo: en comentarios donde el pasado ya no importaba y lo único que interesaba era el presente. Hubiera sido grandioso si al menos la mitad de las veces en que eso emergió de su boca hubiera sido verdad.

—…No quieres creerme, es normal… Debes verme como algo peor que un mentiroso…-expresó sin ápice alguno de mentira. Se le veía un tanto decaído y eso era algo que nunca antes había visto en su persona–. Pero…

No es como si nunca hubiera probado sus labios. Claro que lo había hecho y aún tenía en mente las sensaciones que éstos le trasmitían. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sentía por primera vez algo cercano a la frialdad. Ella implemente no correspondió, no quería caer nuevamente ante él y se lo estaba dejando claro.

Aunque fue imposible que él no probara ese salado sabor. Las lágrimas siempre eran traicioneras, emergían cuando menos debían, delatando sentires que ya deberían haber sido olvidados.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? ¿Puedo marcharme ahora? –preguntaba secando aquel acto de debilidad sentimental.

—¿Tanto te disgusta que te bese que hasta has llorado? –no apartó su mirada de ella. Aquel cuadro le resultaba de lo más doloroso. Él había sido el causante de su amargo llanto. Él mismo se había encargado de arruinarlo todo entre ambos.

—…No me disgusta…pero no debes hacerlo más…Es mejor para los dos que sigamos llevándonos como compañeros.

—De ser así preferiría que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra.

Esa simple oración fue mucho más punzante de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. Incluso cuando ésa era la respuesta que verdaderamente quería escuchar de sus labios. ¿Por qué sentía ahora arrepentimiento? ¿Es que eso no era lo que ella deseaba? La indecisión no es buena cuando los asuntos del corazón se presentan.

—…Law…

—Por primera vez pienso que todos ellos tenían razón…No soy bueno para ti…Perdona por incomodar –expresó secamente, tan usual en él, tan repentino para ella.

¿Es que acaso su cuerpo no podía moverse? ¿Es que pensaba quedarse estática viendo solamente cómo se alejaba, cómo se tornaba mucho más distante pese a que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos de ella? Era claro que experimentaba aquello llamado temor y soledad. Estaba haciendo lo que ella consideraba como correcto, pero no lo que en realidad deseaba. El amor te torna algo más que masoquista.

No era orgullo lo que le impedía seguir, era un poco de dignidad y amor propio. No soportaría vivir lo mismo dos veces. Pero, ¿es que acaso ella no había cometido sus propios errores también? Nadie dijo que las cosas eran fáciles y mucho menos cuando los sentimientos están de por medio.

¿Dejaría escapar aquella oportunidad? Aquel momento estaba presentándose y se le estaba escurriendo de las manos.

Sus pupilas vibraron repentinamente, danzaron confusas y fueron incapaces de contemplar lo que provocó su sobresalto. Sólo podía sentir un ligero peso sobre su espalda y esas temblorosas manos rodeándole con lentitud. Ella tampoco deseaba dejarle ir.

—…El amor es estúpidamente contradictorio…-susurraba con su rostro oculto sobre la espalda del moreno–. Pero…tengo miedo de que en cuanto salgas de aquí…te olvides de mí…No quiero que abraces a nadie más…no quiero que beses a ninguna otra chica…Quiero que estés solamente conmigo…Soy…demasiado egoísta…Lo sé…

—…Sólo sabes lo que quieres…-sonrió como sí nada, como si el malestar que ahogaba su pecho se hubiera borrado con aquellas palabras; odiaba el poder que ella poseía sobre él. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando era una cualidad que apreciaba.

—Law…yo….

Las palabras podían esperar. Incluso cuando hace unos instantes era lo que más deseaba escuchar el moreno. Por ahora lo único que importaba era disfrutar aquel momento que había iniciado con enfado y amargura y que ahora se endulzaba, se volvía casi poético, se tornaba una memoria preciosa y que nunca se borraría.

Jamás otros labios le trasmitieron tanta ternura como lo hacían los de ella.

Él ya se había acostumbrado a que le rodeara por el cuello para que quedara a su altura. En esta ocasión la usual rutina cambió. Los pies de la chica no tocaban más el suelo, pero continuaban probando el cielo en los vehementes labios del hombre que la había enamorado y que rodeaba su cintura sin pena alguna.

Sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin control aparente, pero no había nada de malo, no tenía por qué reprimir su sentir, su afecto y el inmenso deseo de permanecer a su lado, de no querer soltarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a descubrir la felicidad que puede ser encontrada al lado de aquella persona espacial.

—Espero que no vayas a huir después de esto –expresó burlonamente Law. Su sonrisa era sencillamente adorable para ella.

—Lo mismo digo para ti –añadía con cierta pena. Tenerlo tan cerca le producía escalofríos, pero de aquellos que no la dejaban pensar bien.

—Entonces sólo tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó curiosa.

—…Que te quedarás conmigo siempre…

No podía pedir mejor respuesta que la de sus labios siendo robados por los de ella, quitándole el aliento, acelerando su corazón, estremeciéndolo como nunca nadie antes fue capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente había encontrado en ella la definición perfecta de amor.


End file.
